1 Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for locating the exact position of apertures to be formed in construction panels so that utility structures, such as electrical outlet boxes, cable service boxes, plumbing fixtures, and window frames disposed behind the construction panels, can be accessed through the apertures when the construction panels are installed.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
A variety of devices are known for locating the exact position of electrical utility boxes disposed behind a construction panel. In this regard, the purpose of determining the location of the utility box is to identify where, relative to the utility box, an access-opening is to be formed in the construction panel. In this manner, when the construction panel is positioned and installed over the utility box, access thereto is provided through the access-opening in the construction panel. In the case of an electrical utility box, a precisely-defined access opening permits installation of an electrical switch or outlet after the construction panel has been installed. In the case of a multiple service outlet, the access opening permits installation of computer and TV cables, telephone jacks and the like in a functionally similar manner.
In connection with such a general method, a variety of prior art devices for locating utility box apertures can be found, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,775,812 to Mohr; 4,802,284 to Jackson; 2,788,151 to Shore; 2,898,688 to Cottar; 3,015,408 to Campbell, et al.; 3,260,400 to Miles; 4,059,905 to Wieting; 3,733,707 to Nix; 4,096,964 to Glick; 4,202,388 to Wieting; 4,209,103 to Glovier; 4,335,511 to Bowling; 4,209,103 to Glovier; 4,339,973 to Lawrence; 4,359,302 to Payne; and 4,605,139 to Dacar. While each of these prior art devices permits location of apertures to be formed in construction panels, all of these prior art locator devices suffer from several significant shortcomings and drawbacks.
In particular, prior art locator devices require that the located aperture first be removed from the construction panel prior to removing the locator device from the outlet box. Consequently, with the locator device attached to the utility box, it is significantly more difficult to cut the outlined aperture in the construction panel. This increased difficulty translates into more time and effort to the overall operation, causing a reduction in worker productivity.
Also, with prior art locator devices remaining in place through the construction panel during the aperture formation operation, there is increased risk of the cutting tool, such as a jigsaw, striking the locator device. This increased risk can cause several problems: (i) inadvertently cutting of an undesired portion of the construction panel and/or (ii) injuring the cutting tool operator.
In addition to the above shortcomings and drawbacks, prior art locating devices also are incapable of locating apertures in construction panels, for accessing studded window or door frames.
Thus, there is a clear need in the construction art for apparatus for locating utility boxes and studded window and door frames, without the accompanying shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art methods and apparatus.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus for locating the exact position of utility structures behind construction panels, and which overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.
It is a further object to the present invention to provide such a locator device which can be easily removed from behind the construction panel, prior to cutting out the access aperture in the construction panel for the utility structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a locator device in the form of a pin-like locator element which can be screwed into either the threaded holes of a standard electrical outlet box, wood wall studs or sheet metal using a conventional nut-driver tool, open-end wrench or pliers and which can also be easily removed from the utility structure using the same tool, prior to removing the cut out access aperture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a hand-holdable tool which functions as a case for storing a plurality of the locator elements, and which also can be utilized as a tool for providing an outlet box template pattern and a means for screwing and unscrewing locator elements of the present invention.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent and hereinafter described in the detailed description and the claims.